In general, a conventional computer is defined as including several major units: an input unit receiving data, a memory unit storing data, a main processing unit responsible for processing or computing data, an output unit showing a processing result for data, and a power supply unit providing required power to drive the computer operating, wherein usually a volatile memory is used to temporally save data, and a nonvolatile memory is used to save massive data for a long-term period.
Nowadays, with the rapid developments in the field of the computer science, the total weight and size of a computer are getting lighter, thinner and smaller, and there are more and more new types of computers currently available on the market. Some of the most popular new types of computers are a portable type computer that a user can easily carry around since the weight and size thereof are light and small enough, and a split type computer that each module is separated off with each other and separately configured. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,244 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,398 disclose examples for the portable computer and the split type computer respectively.
As for the output unit, more research and development resources are applied to develop a revolutionary and high technology output unit product, such as, the Microsoft HoloLens product, the Epson Moverio BT-300 smart glass product, the 3D visual holographic technology and etc. Even the latest augmented reality and the virtual reality technologies are involved in the developments to try to create an astonished next generation visual output unit, which is capable of bringing a user much advanced, amazing and comfortable visual user experiences. For the input unit, the air mouse related technologies, the finger touch based input technology, and the gestures based input with the holographic technology, have been the focus for the research and development and the popular technologies applied to renovate the input unit product. US patent publication number US 2016/0282935 A1 discloses a well-designed air mouse as an example.
However, the split type computers available in the state of the art have multiple significant shortages and deficiencies as follows. The weigh distribution among the separated modules is non-uniform and uneven. For example, for the Microsoft HoloLens product or the Epson Moverio BT-300 smart glass product, the processing unit and the battery are not split off from but bundled and integrated with the output unit, which causes the products to get extra weight and relatively big size and maybe too big to wear on the head. Actually a head wearable product with extra large size might look so strangle and draw many unnecessary attentions. So when a user wears those products on the head for example, the user certainly feels wrier, heavy, clumsy and uncomfortable, due to the improper load distribution and the concentrated weight on the product, and its strangle funny appearance for sure.
Therefore, actually so far the spilt type computers are not so practical to use on a daily basis and thus hard to infiltrate into people's daily life, just like the smart phone. In addition, there is yet none of a split type computer or a better, more practical and advanced architecture for the split type computer available on the market, which is able to integrate, attempts to integrate, or combines above technologies or products together, to build up a more advanced, compatible and convenience computer system.
There is a need to solve the above deficiencies/issues.